Sticky and delicious
by MiladyGirl
Summary: To her own surprise, Miranda speaks her mind. To her even greater surprise, Andy isn't hard-pressed to respond. Rated M for suggestiveness, but no actual action.


A/N

I knoooooow! I'm working on the next part of Light of The Lonely Star, I haven't forgotten about it! I'm just very inconveniently stuck between ways to take it. So sorry!

This, however, is another drabblish one-shot that I did for my own pleasure. The reason I don't write sex scenes isn't because I'm prudish but because I'm terrible with writing them. I would if I could. But I can do suggestiveness. Big time. ;)

* * *

**Sticky and delicious**

Maybe it was all the long nights doing a job that, quite frankly, the majority of the people didn't find nearly as important as she did. Maybe it was the lonely weekends when the only people she had ever really cared about were away at their father's. Maybe it was the endless nights when a big, shedding dog was her only company in bed. Maybe it was simply the beautiful youth before her that wrecked havoc with her resolve. Or maybe it was all of these things piling up on her until she suddenly _had_ to do something completely insane.

Whatever the reason, Miranda Priestly unexpectedly opened her mouth and said to Andrea Sachs, her second assistant and the most beautiful woman the fashion queen had ever laid eyes on;

"You know Andrea; I've always thought you would look good in honey".

The moment the words left her mouth, she knew she wouldn't be able to take them back. Indeed, she could transform their meaning into something much more innocent than the intended one, but apologizing and regret them? No.

The young woman looked at her and batted her eyelashes in apprehension. Yes, but not _fright_, Miranda noted with interest. Those eyes couldn't lie worth crap, although Miranda could tell that the girl aimed for feigned indifference, curiosity radiated from her in vibrant waves.

"Really", Andrea said, meeting Miranda's gaze for a moment before looking down at her shoes.

"Mm", Miranda said, eyeing the brunette. "Not just any honey, though. Acacia. It has a very distinct clearness to it, yet the golden shade is very deep. Like amber. And the taste is richer, as well. Delicious".

"Are… are you talking about actual honey? N-not the colour?"

"I do. Does it bother you?" Miranda asked, tilting her head to the side, running a finger across her lips. She was prepared for pretty much any reaction other than the one she received. Andrea seemed to make a decision, nodding to herself and then she replied, in the same slightly smug voice she had used while telling Miranda about the Harry Potter manuscript.

"Personally, I see you in whipped cream. I know it sounds cliché, but you would bring out the essence of it. The snowy, crisp, straightforwardness of the colour. The graceful softness of the texture. And a taste so full and rich I just want to fill my mouth with it. Does it bother you?"

Miranda blinked and resisted a sudden urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Andrea smiled, a devilish smile Miranda had never seen upon her angelic features before.

_Interesting_. _It certainly seems like she isn't as much of a good girl as I always believed. _

Miranda mentally shook herself back to reality. Then, telling herself to go ahead, she rose from her chair and returned the mischievous smile.

"No… but I suddenly crave dessert. Something sticky and delicious. Do join me".

"It will be my pleasure, Miranda".

"Oh, but I fear the pleasure will be _all mine_".

The brunette laughed softly, the sound sending shivers of anticipation through Miranda's body.

"Then we might have to share the pleasure, mm? Although I wonder if whipped cream and honey really go that well together, but I guess we can take turns…"

"Andrea, you talk too much. Don't you have anything better to do with your mouth?"

_Like me?_ she added inwardly. The younger woman grinned, and it wasn't until then Miranda realized she had actually spoken out loud.

"Wow. You're blushing, Miranda. How far down does that blush go?" she asked, eyeing her boss's modest cleavage.

"Why don't we go to my townhouse, and you can find out?", Miranda purred, opening one more button of her blouse to show a little bit more of that gracefully blushing skin.

"I hope it goes all the way down to somewhere sticky… and delicious".

"I am quite sure it does".

_I'm seducing my assistant. Oh dear God. No, wait. My assistant is seducing me. Either way this scene is completely inappropriate, unacceptable…_

A questioning look from Andrea made her shrug and move in for a kiss that washed away all excuses and all doubts once and for all.

_Whatever!_

_The end (well, not for _them_, obviously…)_


End file.
